Langenthal
Langenthal is the capital of Ihazon and the largest city in the world by both area and population. It is the main financial and commercial hub of Ihazon and neighbouring nations. During the last population census done by the LGA (Langenthal Graph Agency), Langenthal's population was estimated to be 1,468. Districts Langenthal is divided into 8 main districts with 7 sub-districts. Commerce Commerce District, also known as Commerce and Centre, is the central district of the city. This is where most of the commerce is located. The city hall, Server plaza and Langenthal Nuclear Power Plant are located here, as well as large businesses including Vales Union Bank & Insurance, Femi Plaza and Langenthal Hotel. Commerce experiences heavy commuter traffic from all surrounding districts due to its central location. For a long time, the 6-lane SV2 avenue running through here was the widest road on the Surface. Downtown Downtown is the business centre of Ihazon, where almost the entire financial sector of the world is located. This district is primarily comprised of large skyscrapers, either holding offices or apartments. The Parliament and the Server HQ also located here, further consolidating its importance as a district. Downtown is the most heavily trafficated area in Ihazon, with two tramlines and the southern monorail snaking its way along the wide SV1 through Times Plaza. Car queues are a frequent sight. The renowned feature of Downtown are its skyscrapers. Langenthal World Financial Center is the tallest building in the world, and a sight easily seen from all over Langenthal. Its first floor is a mall area housing McDolan and Le'dumassé Strip Club. Another major building is the Ampersand Corporation headquarters. Southern Langenthal Southern Langenthal is where Central Station and Langenthal International Airport is located, making it primarily an infrastructure district. SV1 and SV3 converge here, and it houses tunnel to Nomansland. East of Southern Langenthal is Watr Hills, one of two expensive neighbourhoods in Langenthal. Industrial District Industrial District, often referred to outside of the city as Langenthal Industrial District, is the district located west for the centre. Housing nothing but industry, it serves as the manufacturing centre of the region, having the highest concentration of industry after Tinville. The largest industry here is Langenthal Steelworks. Its landmark is the WC. Langenthal North Langenthal North is a very dense residental area located north-east of the city. Ever since its construction it has been a central and important district of the city, being the most populated district. Its characteristics are densely packed skyscrapers and high-rises. The tallest building in the district is the Rail Tower, with its very distinctive curved look. Langenthal West , with Times Plaza on the right.|350px]]Langenthal West is the largest district, and the one with the most sub-districts. A lot of low and medium density buildings can be found here, most of which are residential. Directly west of Downtown situate many important buildings, such as Langenthal Primary School, Langenthal Church, West Recreational Centre and West Highschool. This is primarily a commercial area, serving both upper and lower parts of Langenthal West, as well as the first residential area houses directly above Central Station, dating back from old times. Lower parts of the district consists of Southern Residential and West Rurals, consisting of low-density suburban houses and farm fields, respectively. West Rurals also houses a wine farm. In the upper part of the district include two newer districts. Japantown is a famous Japan-themed suburban area with narrow streets and tightly packed houses. Due to the distinct architecture, Japantown is a popular tourist destination. Just below it is the mansion of former President Metteliten, still maintained as a monument and tourist trap. The northernmost part is Straya, an Australian inspired district. Its suburban houses are mostly one floor and tightly packed together, and modern in design. Low demand in the area is the cause for most of Straya being empty. Eastern District Eastern District is a mixed district at the outskirts of Langenthal towards Gruvania. A lot of middle and high class families live here, most notably in its subdistrict Grafd, the most expensive place to live in Ihazon. Eastern District is home to Watr.Wud™ Hotel, Watr.Wud(tm), Langenthal Underground Radio and Speech Mark Hospital. The modern SV3 skyway also runs through the district, serving as efficient connections to Southern Langenthal's LIX and Central Station, and Interchange Island. Uptown The newest district of the city, Uptown is an ambitious and dense Scandinavian-themed district located north of Commerce. It features large townhouses with street-level stores and wide roads between. The district was built to handle dense traffic and offers a large amount of shopping facilities, office space and apartments. The northern shores of Uptown is the location of Northern Port, Ihazon's currently only harbour. Underground District Underground District, often called The Underground, is a large underground area originally built as a lowered city district. The area was eventually decommissioned and sealed off. Due to this, the area has over time gained a reputation as a crime-infested hideout for the shadiest people of our time, including a rumoured Mafia. Demographics well you know tthere's all buncha people livin here avg household population is 2 and occupancy rate is around 80% then a paragraph about how langenthälers are whiny and entitled but ultimately hard working and kind at heart (although you wonder how kind a people who constantly walk around armed can be) Infrastructure Energy sources Langenthal's electricity is delivered by the local nuclear power plant run by Tawg nuclear energy ltd. Current energy consumption is 1440 MW. it's actually not tho it's mostly delivered by the coal power plant in slouthceister Tallest buildings The tallest building in Langenthal, and also the tallest on the server, is the LWFC at a height of astonishing 186 meters. The second tallest building is the Langenthal apartments skyscraper. Transportation Langenthal has the most developed infrastructure on the server, and the only city with a light-rail-system. Public transportation consists of two monorail/light-rail lines and 4 stations, several bus lines, the airport and the large railway station. Infrastructre generally, there is a highway connected to Gruvania, a 4 lane boulevard through downtown all the way to the airport, SV2 through Langenthal commerce centre, splitting in a 4 lane tunnel towards Langenthal industrial district and a 4 lane groundway avenue through Langenthal North. After the SV2 was built, traffic to and from industrial district has smoothened. One can still see the remains of the old road and bridge. The widest road section in Ihazon is located in Langenthal commerce centre, the SV2 with 7 lanes before the tunnel interchange. god this is boring to read through not to mention awfully written please update it soon Notable Residents All important people in Ihazon own a residence in the capital. Important citizens include Togfan, the mayor of the city; Dr. John Who, the city's vice mayor; Metteliten, former President; the deceased Borisdotpercy and the vigorous businesshorse HyperDuck. The city has no restrictions for how many residents one person may own, and so many notable residents have several houses and flats around the city. The capital hosts many vacation houses, but not as many as other cities. There's a clear trend for people who live in the large city to build or buy houses in other major cities. rewrite this section pls Ancient History (adapted from ancient tapestries in Langenthal church) Langenthal was once a small village, overshadowed by greater cities, like Trondheim and Summerset. Though undeveloped, The village was much more densely populated than that of the larger cities. The reason for this was that Langenthal was home to a ferocious beast: a slime. Many had tried to destroy the race of slimes, though their efforts were in vain, for the slimes re-popluated by breaking apart. All but one slime were killed, by the year 1485. This slime was ordered to be locked up for life by the supreme ruler, Notch. Just 1 year after being locked up, the slime was sentenced to a public execution in the city of Trondheim. However, the slime broke free and devoured the whole city. Notch and others fled to Tekkea, where they were safe, as the slime reduced all the cities to rubble. Notch did never retun. In the year of 1903, Langenthal was rediscovered by a group of explorers. Led by Togfan, the group managed to find and overpower the slime. Togfan's race moved to the country of Ihazon and set out rebuilding the cities. Togfan named herself mayor of Langenthal and made it the new capital of Ihazon. Langenthal is now the most developed city in Ihazon. Category:Tog Creative Category:Cities